An integrated circuit as formed on a semiconductor wafer typically comprises a variety of basic electrical components (e.g., transistors, diodes, capacitors, etc.) and leads for conducting signals to and from those components. When such an integrated circuit operates at a high frequency, the degree of parasitic capacitance and inductance and signal cross-talk that is induced can severely hinder the performance of the integrated circuit. This is particularly true if the integrated circuit has a conductive substrate.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved integrated circuit that can operate at a high frequency without the performance drawbacks associated with integrated circuits in the prior art.